Tragic Weirdness
by Yterbius
Summary: First fanfic taking care of the foals. Not much really.


**A/N: If Discord bugs me today,—"**

**D: Hey Mike, I was wondering, do you—"**

**Y: F*** off, man. I have had it with you.**

**D: I was wondering if you needed help with your foals.**

**Y: Um, I guess, why?**

**D: I have nothing better to. My schedule doesn't have anything planned today. I promise not to be random.**

**Y: Well thanks, Discord. My hooves have been full today, and I kinda wanna perform again.**

**D: Hey, what are friends for?**

**Y: Hey, honey, I got our schedule cleared.**

**V: That's wonder—f***.**

**Y: Relax, I was about to make him "Pinkie Promise" not to be random.**

**D: Fine. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my—ow.**

**Y: Hey Vinyl, what say we perform for another crowd?**

**V: Awesome.**

Mike's POV

Every time one of the foals was about to do something potentially hazardous, Vinyl was first on the scene. She would get a cookie for North, or get Spotlight's favorite toy from the top shelf in the closet.

"Vinyl, why so nervous? This isn't like you."

"I'm just concerned for my foals' safety."

I was skeptical, but didn't give it a second thought as I packed my records. We headed towards the town stage, and instantly, a large crowd formed. Who knew we were this popular? We performed, and everypony loved us.

["Good Girls Go Bad (feat. Leighton Meester) by Cobra Starship]

["19–2000 (Soulchild remix) by Gorillaz]

["Shine Your Way" by Owl City]

Once we wrapped up our last tune, we announced that we would not be performing as often, now that we had foals to take care of.

When we headed home, I questioned Vinyl about her nervousness around the foals again. And I let her know that I was not going to let down.

"You want the truth, Mike? I understand how you feel, but—"

"But nothing, Vinyl. I love my foals just as much as I love you, but you seem very anxious, and I just wanna find out why. I'm no psychiatrist, but I have a right to know."

"...very well. I will tell you, this could be extremely shocking."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Mike, before I met you, I had lost a foal."

"..."

"If you can't handle it, I don't blame you."

"I can handle it, I just—I didn't know that."

"Well, it's true."

Vinyl's Flashback

"Mommy, can I please have another cookie?"

"Sure, Jumper."

"Hey Vinyl, could you come here a second?"

"What do you need, Dusty?"

"I need to get a package delivered to Trottington, so I'll be gone for a day or two."

"How about I take it? I know how to get there and back in under a few hours."

"Would you, Vinyl? I really want to get to know my colt better, and with this package—"

"Don't worry, Dusty Fields. I'll see to it that this package be delivered."

"Thanks, Vinyl. Good luck."

"See you soon."

I left, unaware that it was the last time I'd ever see either of them.

When I got to Trottington, I opened the package, knowing I would have to reseal it somehow, but it was empty, except for a note.

_Dear Vinyl Scratch,_

_As you know, I have the uncanny knack for seeing the future, yet being unable to change it. I saw that I was murdered, as well as your colt, Jumper Cable. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I sent you with a decoy package with a note. By the time you read this, I will be in a better place, as well as Jumper, but I wanted you to keep living on, without any other problems. You also most likely will not finish this note, but if you do, by chance, please know that I love you, and that I want what is best for you, so don't bother trying to join me and Jumper. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, Dusty Fields._

I ran home, leaving the box behind, as I sprinted as fast as I possibly could, while sobbing like mad. I didn't bother riding the train, I just ran through my secret shortcut, and when I got home, I saw my husband, and my son, covered in blood. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Vinyl's POV (present)

As I told Mike my story, he kept changing faces, from happy, to worried, to shocked, to sobbing with me in the end. I rested my head on his shoulder, and his response was holding me tightly.

"There, there, just let it all out."

"Why are you crying?"

"You just reminded me of the time I killed my own brother. I knew it would happen eventually, but I still didn't want it to happen." And then he told me his story.

"..and now I have no respect for my deceased relative, especially my closest one. Connor meant to me like, Jumper, right, was to you. When I killed him, every sympathetic emotion towards him was lost forever."

We stood there in a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Vinyl, how about you and I just play some piano songs when we get home?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

We got home, found our foals asleep in the living room, and went to the basement, where we had a grand piano. We played some tunes on it.

[Pachelbel's Canon in D]

[River Flows in You by Yiruma]

[Moonlight Sonata]

"Do you feel better now, Vinyl?"

"...yes, I do, Mike."

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like one pagers, but I'm having trouble thinking of chapters, so this is a "one-shot" I guess.**

**Discord: Hey, Mike, don't shout or anything, I just got the foals asleep.**

**Vinyl: Since when do you handle kids easily?**

**Discord: I don't know, really. I guess it just comes naturally.**

**Yterbius: Well, I guess I won't shout, then. If only they were a bit older.**

**Vinyl: Why is that, Mike?**

**Yterbius: Because then, I wouldn't have to get a foalsitter. We could take them with us on our performances. They might even get their cutie marks.**

**Vinyl: Well, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**A/N: See you in the next fanfic.**


End file.
